themurdochcommonroomfandomcom-20200214-history
James Baker
"...everything is relative..." Often coined by James "the aim of boxing isn't who hits hardest, it's who is hit least" James talking about boxing James started showing up last year to the common room. His origin story is more interesting than most, meeting Trinh at the SOMMA stall on a Thursday the two underwent an arm wrestle challenge. After 5 minutes of struggling, they decided to call an impasse, where Trinh was reported saying "Welcome aboard we need more teachers". Since then James has proved to be a beyond capable teacher and valuable addition to the SOMMA executive ranks bringing to the table his unique style encompassing bits and pieces he has picked up along the way, focusing mostly on combatives and real world application. Having spent a year working in a secret warehouse job in Shenton Park James is starting back at university soon to undertake a Criminology degree with the hopes of transferring over to law. 'Hobbies' Whilst he does undertake various games such as Magic the Gathering in the common room when it suits him he prefers to spend his free time training or learning new things about martial arts. He occasionally plays video games, namely League of Legends and Warframe. 'Nature' James is notoriously neutral in most things which both amuses and annoys Cate when she wants to get him on board her latest scheme. He is also known to have issues with authority. Philosophical by nature, James is quite fun to discuss things with, having the unique ability to see at least three sides in any argument with the capability to shift between them as needed. Beware, he will use this to learn about your true nature, being able to read minor shifts in body language, vocabulary and argument paths. 'Martial Arts' James has studied various martial arts over the course of his life and has developed his own unique fighting style that matches his preferred argumentstructure. Able to flow seamlessly between the styles he knows he is quite adaptive and hard to beat or pin down, making him an excellent sparring partner. He will often be seen discussing the defensive aspects of martial arts, often acknowledging the best defense is a solid offence. While never having been formally taught in the use of weapons, his ability to discern and use them is astounding. Preffering to use bo/jo staff or an orthodox sword style he is willing to spar with weapons (both holding one or unarmed) but refuses to teach anything other than defence against them. 'Trivia' *Sorted into Gryffindor. Wand is unbending, 13" Sycamore with a pheonix feather. Patronus is a hybrid rhynoceros/bear *Often reffered to as "Trinh people" in homage to Michael and his own interactions. *in the animal in you quiz James got Bear, maybe wolf/fox *Often considered to be of a "Choatic Neutral" alignment *Tends to get along well with everyone he meets *Is often reffered to as a teddy bear *Nicknames currently include Dorkface, Bear and Rhino Category:People